Known dentifrice compositions, for example toothpastes or gels, have a variety of different formulations. When the dentifrice composition is formulated to generate foam in the mouth, such as when brushing the teeth, a surfactant is present to generate the foam. A widely used surfactant in dentifrice formulations is sodium lauryl sulfate (SLS), an anionic surfactant. Sodium lauryl sulfate is used in most commercially available toothpastes.
Sodium lauryl sulfate generates a widely recognised foam profile during brushing. Furthermore, sodium lauryl sulfate does not negatively impact the flavor profile of the dentifrice formulation or significantly affect the flavor of added flavorants. In other words, consumers who have wide experience of different commercially available dentifrice formulations have an expectation of foam profile and flavor which is, even if latently, associated by the consumer with the use of sodium lauryl sulfate in commercially available toothpastes.
Consumer studies show that there is a desire by some consumers to use a dentifrice which does not contain any sodium lauryl sulfate. One reason for this desire is that some consumers are sensitive to this ingredient. However, such consumers may nevertheless expect the dentifrice to have familiar foaming, flavor and texture properties.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a dentifrice composition which can provide a consumer-desired foaming and flavor profile yet does not necessarily contain any sodium lauryl sulfate.
There also exists a need in the art for a surfactant system in a dentifrice composition which can provide a foaming and flavor profile similar to that provided by sodium lauryl sulfate so that the surfactant system may be employed as an effective replacement for sodium lauryl sulfate surfactant in dentifrice compositions.